Ghost Writer
by The Stupendous Jimbo
Summary: Refurbished for Ze Dybbuk's "Psych Thriller" contest. Snake, one of the newcomers for the upcoming "Brawl" tournament, bugs the mansion for strategies and information, but his snooping leads him to stumple upon the most horrifying things in his life.


Author: Even though this story was old, I decided to delete it and re-upload it because I wanted to submit something to Ze Dybbuk's Writing contest for the Psych Thriller contest. I honestly didn't have time to work on a whole new story, so I decided to just redo this one. Hope you enjoy it!

The giant door to the mansion opened and was quickly swarmed by the masses of new members who were chosen to enter the new fighting tournament. I recall watching last year's showdown "Melee" where Mario, the champion before, lost to the blue haired swordsman, Marth. Upon Marth's victory, he saluted the plumber and the two shook hands before the credits rolled. After many years of military training and studying the arts of fighting as well as stealth, I figured I could take on this Marth fellow. After all, what's a fencer without his blade?

The exterior of the mansion was very old and rickety but the interior dazzled me beyond words. Chandeliers hung all around and they were serious when they said I'd be greeted by a giant red carpet. In fact, aside from the finely polished floors, the rest was nothing but red carpet. I wasn't the only taken back by the scenery; next to me was a tall, gruff man who looked like he was working out at the gym for a long time. I figured he worked out because he had a giant sword resting on his back. He looked calm; his face was blank, almost emotionless. I figured I'd talk to him, seeing as he must have been nervous to not be impressed by such a grand entrance.

"You look bored," I said to him. His only reply was a slight nod. The only thing I could think of was to help him ease his boredom. "Want a smoke?"

I could have sworn I saw him grin as he walked away from me. "Nice meeting you, too." The only thing on my mind now that I was thinking about my smokes was to go outside and light one up. Unless…

"Hey can I smoke in here?" I asked. The veterans only stared at me with blank expressions except some of them gave me a look of disgust… As if they've never met a smoker before, boy are they missing out. Just as I turned to go outside the rain picked up. So much for my anxiety medicine…

"You shouldn't smoke, it's bad for you, you know!"

As if I wasn't aware of that. I turned around and noticed a woman wearing a pink dress that looked as if it were spat out of the eighteen hundreds. The style was old, but she sure looked pretty young.

"And you are?" I asked.

"Like you would care!"

That's right, keep playing hard to get… Those were my thoughts until a familiar short fat man walked up and stood next to her. He was so familiar, oh wait! It's Mario! Even though he lost to that queer looking boy I knew he was tough. I started wondering if I was messing with his girlfriend.

"Um Peach, is there a problem?" Mario asked the snob.

"Oh nothing, I was just telling this man how he shouldn't be smoking." She said in such an innocent voice that I knew for a fact she was faking. I should wait until he's gone before asking her if she wanted a smoke. 

When everybody was done taking in the atmosphere, a pair of hands suddenly descended from the top of the stairs and looked at us. I rubbed my eyes for a few minutes just to make sure I wasn't seeing things. To my dismay, there really was a pair of floating hands heading our way. One of them was calm while the other was jittery. I was guessing that the jittery one was more popular because of its possibilities, but I also assumed a lot of people wouldn't understand.

It seemed I wasn't the only one who thought we were going mad; all the other newcomers finished rubbing their eyes by the time the hands reached the bottom. The veterans didn't seem surprised at all though, they were still talking amongst themselves as if nothing was out of the ordinary. They were soon quiet when the hands furiously slammed themselves against the floor to get their attention. I could only imagine how bad the arthritis must be at this point.

"Alright everybody, now that I have your attention, I'd like to welcome back the old veterans who participated in last years tournaments, and I'd also like to welcome our newcomers to this glorious event!" The calm white glove said in such a loud deep voice, "First I want to introduce myself. I am Master Hand, and the left hand next to me is Crazy Hand."

I didn't even have time to wonder why the left hand was called Crazy Hand because the second it heard its name it started spazzing out all over the floor.

I looked over at the man with the giant sword and noticed he seemed to be the only newcomer in the room who was still unimpressed. Perhaps he already has cigarettes, and if he does, I need to get some.

The hands went over a long, drawn out speech about how the tournament works, and how we're gathered to represent the land we come from and celebrate our world peace and other stuff I honestly didn't care about. I wasn't the only one; the silent blue haired man was in a corner with his arms cross wielding the same blank expression he had upon his arrival. Maybe I should give him some of my cigarettes.

After the speech I walked over to him and attempted to talk to him again.

"Hey, are you gonna stand there with that look on your face or are you gonna talk like a man?" I ask. He looked up at me for a moment before looking down at his feet. "Alright fine, my name's Snake.

"Ike…" He muttered. So he _does_ talk. I figured since it took this long to get a word out of him, I should take my victory and leave, but just to be sure I don't seem too rude…

"Good luck!" I muttered. He nodded in reply. I felt good about getting more words out of him than anybody else.

I started exploring the mansion to find places to set up my toys. It may seem a little rude and illegal, but as a spy, you get used to leaving toys around so you can be sure that you know everything that's going on. It's also a good way to get strategies and create a little plan. It may be cheap, but the others have been here before so it'd be way too unfair to lose to a veteran because they know more about the items than I… But then again, I'm skilled in explosives and while the elf was packing heat, I had C4! A small chuckle slipped out of me at the thought of getting the expression on the poor sap's face when I pressed the detonator.

I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings when placing my bugs around, at least that was my excuse for bumping into Goliath. I looked up, muttering a small "Sorry" when I noticed that Goliath had nothing compared to the beast I was looking at. No joke, he was huge!

The big man looked down at me with an angry look. Angry is the only way I could describe his face because I wasn't paying attention to that little feature. I was more concerned at his massive hands and all the things he could have done to me had he not been in such a forgiving mood. I made sure there were at least three bugs on his cape, just in case…

After turning the mansion into my mini security system, I went to my dorm room to meet my room mate. I felt lucky knowing my roommate was one of the veterans, but then I found out that every newcomer was dormed with a vet. It was to make sure everybody had a clear understanding of the rules. My roommate was birdman.

I figured since this was going to be my home for the next few months I'd attempt to make some mutual correlation with my new acquaintance.

"Sooo… you smoke?" I asked the giant blue bird. Generally I'd question my sanity for talking to a giant bird, but after meeting Glover and the Spaz the bird seemed more pragmatic. He looked at me and smiled. "Depends, got any Salem Blacks?" Heh, my kind of bird…

Falco and I got along quite well. We shared the same interests and sense of humor; we also cracked a few jokes about the women who were here as well. After discussing the things we'd like to do to them, he yawned, proclaiming he wanted to go to bed. I figured that after a long day of work I could use some rest.

"So…Does anybody live here when this place isn't used as tournament grounds?" I asked.

"Just one person," He replied. I was about to crack a joke about the hands being counted as two, but apparently he was being serious.

"Does he ever get tired of being lonely?" I asked. I heard a small chuckle from the top bunk. "What's so funny?"

"You," He chuckled. "I'm pretty sure he gets tired of being lonely, he has no life.

"Ah. So who lives here?"

"A ghost."

I could barely contain my laughter. Here I am about to go to bed and already he's busting out with the ghost stories. He and I are gonna be good friends…

"Oh so now you're telling me this place is haunted."

Psh, as if I believed in ghosts. I've seen many freaky things, even freakier, believe me- technically I'm not even human, but a ghost? That's just science fiction!

"Yup," He replied.

"Alright fine, I'll indulge you. Tell me about the ghost."

Falco seemed like a pretty cool guy so if he was going to bust out a ghost story, than I imagine it should be good. I don't expect to get scared considering my back ground, but a good story should pique my interest.

"Well last year a boy committed suicide after he lost his match," the bird muttered. Speaking of unexpected suicides, a sudden thought hit me.

"Oh wait, I remember! If I recall correctly, a boy by the name of Roy killed himself."

"Oh, so you know."

Of course I knew it was all over the news during Melee. When they found the kid he was strung to a noose hanging from the ceiling fan. His roommate, Marth, was nearly distraught.

"Yeah…did you know him?" I asked.

"Yeah, he was a pretty cool guy. Everybody loved him because he was one of the kindest people in the world… It was a complete shock that he killed himself…He even caught the eye of one of the ladies…"

"So any reason why he killed himself?"

"That's the scary thing: he made it to the semi-finals just as he started dating Zelda. According to some people he seemed a bit depressed about losing to Marth, but they were the best of friends and Roy ended up buying him dinner to congratulate him. If you ask me, despite the loss they couldn't be happier."

Talk about taking it hard on yourself. It did seem awfully peculiar that a boy like him would end his life so suddenly, but it didn't matter, I was more concerned about the so-called "ghost".

"So let me guess," I started, "now the ghost of Roy is haunting the place, am I correct?"

"Actually no, we just like to say it's a ghost to mess with people. Like say if something were to break and we can't explain it; we'd then say it was the ghost of Roy."

Wow, and I thought _I_ was an ass. These people are treating somebody's suicide as if it were a joke…Now I _really_ like this place…

"Well we better get some sleep, wouldn't want to wake the 'ghost of Roy'"

We both laughed and went to bed. The next morning I decided to get started on my miniature reconnaissance mission and turned on my radio. When I was in the military I was constantly sent on missions that forced me to set up bugs everywhere and perform twenty-four seven surveillance. At first it's very exciting but after realizing you spent five hours sitting down listening to two men talk about the next television special instead of the information you wanted you find yourself resisting the urge to drive a wedge between your ears. For me, after many years of doing it, I learned how to pass the time during boring things like listening to people talk about how cute Samus is without her armor and how Link and Zelda make a cute couple and other stuff…Wait a second, Zelda's boyfriend kills himself and she goes off with Link? Vindictive much? Don't get me wrong, sometimes listening to gossip can be fun- For example, did you know Peach was cheating on Mario with Captain Falcon? I knew her act was too innocent…Blackmail, anybody?

After another boring half hour of listening to nonsense I decided to give it a break. Actually, Falco woke up and asked me what I was doing.

"I'm listening to the radio," I said…Well it was true…

"Wow, that's a pretty old radio if it requires headphones," He replied.

"It's GI, military issued."

"Oh…Well breakfast is ready just in case you want any."

I figured it wouldn't hurt to grab a bite to eat. I made my way downstairs and gazed upon the polished marble dining table. Aside from the atmosphere the food was beyond exquisite. The best part is I get to live this luxurious life for the duration of the tournament, which is a whole month. If I want to continue this coochy lifestyle, I'd better keep winning. Note to self: Cheeeaaat…

After breakfast was over I decided to do a little more exploring of my own. After all, the possessed gloves never said anything about forbidden rooms, meaning I get to have fun. Speaking of the hands, I thought about going into their rooms and placing a few bugs around, just to add on to the gossip in case I get bored listening to Wario jerk off to Peach while watching her in the shower…I gotta admit, that Peach is _really_ something… As for the hands who knows, it may turn out they really aren't possessed, and the whole thing is just a hoax. I imagined going in their room and finding a giant red curtain, and upon pulling it back, finding a midget using a huge remote to control the hands. I'd like to meet that midget…

I walked down a few hallways and corridors whilst admiring the paintings on the wall. Apparently the hands were into fine art, and as I was staring at the Mona Lisa, I was thinking about how much of a God hater Da Vinci really was. My thoughts wandered off into minuscule facts about the great artist like how he would somehow submit himself into every painting he ever drew. For example the Mona Lisa was just him as a woman, but the really intriguing thing was when Duke Ludovico Sforza of Milan requested him to paint the Last Supper, he ended up painting himself as Jesus Christ...Meaning the common portrayal of the Christian Savior is really Leonardo Da Vinci in garments. How quaint… Of course to me it's not really that funny considering I actually do believe in God. My adventures and near death experiences have proven it to me.

With a chuckle, I continued on my journey. After walking for what seemed like forever, I finally found myself at the foot of giant double doors with the words "Master Bedroom" embedded at the top. Below it was the same words in brail. Out of curiosity, I gently slid my fingers through the bullet shaped grooves and chuckled some more, they misspelled "Master". As I reached for the door handles, I felt an eerie presence. Upon turning around I saw Crazy Hand right in front of me, barely an arms length away from touching my nose.

"Umm Hey spaz, what's up?" I asked. Perhaps if I offered him a smoke as well, he may forget about asking why I was here. It may sound weird offering a giant hand a cigarette but seeing how deformed this poor bastard was, he probably needed one.

"Having fun exploring, are we?" He asked. Wow, that's the first time I heard him talk. Before I could reply I noticed him holding one of my bugs in his index finger and thumb.

"How the-

"If you're going to bug the place at least let us have our privacy… Besides, you wouldn't be interested in what we talk about," He said as he tossed the bug back to me. If he had a face I know for a fact he'd definitely be smiling by now.

I decided to head back to my dorm and see if anybody popped up with any good strategies I may want to hear about. I listened in and heard about some people groaning about how last year was unfair and how one person wish they had chosen Fountain of Dreams instead of Dreamland. Come on! I want the good stuff! My wish was almost instantly granted. I picked up three voices muttering to each other, almost to the point of whispering. I turned up the volume to listen in.

"I….Ha…Him!" I heard a voice cry out. After messing with a few knobs on this old piece of junk, I was finally able to hear them.

"I really hate him!" I heard the voice repeat itself. I recognized it as the voice of Link.

"I swear that Ike is nothing but trouble!" The voice of Marth replied. Then a third voice entered, this time extremely deep.

"Yeah who does he think he is? He's walking around acting like the strong silent type. _I'm_ supposed to be the strong silent type!" Ganondorf's voice nearly roared, at least it seemed like it considering how loud I had the volume up to be able to hear them.

"Yeah, and he's supposedly a ladies man," Link replied, "I'm supposed to be the ladies man!"

Oh dear lord, do I smell jealousy? Then it was Marth's turn.

"He's also going around with some depressed story making everybody pity him. Look at me! I was exiled from my own damn home!" He nearly screamed. Perhaps I should turn the radio down a couple of notches. In fact, I better forget this station; there was obviously no information to be had from these douchebags. I was about to switch to another station until something caught my attention.

"If this keeps up, we may end up having another Roy incident," Link muttered, but was quickly hushed by multiple shushes swiftly hissing out of the other two. What's this? What do they mean by "Roy incident"?

"Do NOT speak that name!" Marth hissed. "Remember, it was suicide…"

"I know, I know, but-"

"But nothing!" Ganondorf hissed. "This conversation is over!"

I eagerly waited to hear more, but when Ganondorf said it was over, he really meant it. The three didn't mention it anymore. They started talking about the tournament and strategies for the tournament. I didn't care about those anymore; I wanted to hear more about Roy. Were they so traumatized about Roy's suicide that they don't even speak his name? What did they mean when they said "another Roy incident"? And why are they so paranoid about speaking his name?

Those questions continued to loom over my head for the rest of the day. No matter how much I concentrated on my operation, I seemed to stumble back to Roy. Who was he? Why did he kill himself? Why are those three so discreet? I wanted to know those answers, but I couldn't ask them. What do I say, "Oh hey guys, I was bugging you and one of your conversations involved Roy, I was just curious as to why you don't talk about him." That's just plain crazy!

That night I was listening on my radio for anymore clues when Falco snuck up behind me once again. "Hey buddy," He said. Buddy? I don't see how after one day we're suddenly "buddies".

"What's up?" I asked, not even bothering to take off the radio. If I have Falco convinced that I'm listening to a secret military station, then I might as well push the act.

"So you were a military boy, eh?" He asked.

"I still am…I'm only on vacation," I muttered.

"Right…So what did you do?"

"What didn't I do?"

"No really," He came closer and leaned his head in, as if trying to listen in on my secret station.

"I specialized in solo missions. Think of it like an informant."

"You don't say…You know I was in the military myself," He said, as if he was proud of it. Obviously he never went to war.

"Really, what did you do?"

"I flew Arwings."

Arwings? Is that supposed to be some sort of plane or something? Sheesh, where did this guy come from?

"What's an Arwing?" I asked.

"It's a type of fighter jet."

Right… This boy doesn't know the true meaning of war. When he's forced to infiltrate multiple enemy bases by himself without blowing his cover and risk his own life just for a piece of information, then he can go around acting proud. Besides, he doesn't even understand that if ever I were to get caught there was no help coming. When a spy is caught, he's forgotten, or might as well be seeing that there's a good chance he won't ever see his family again.

After a bit more talking, we went to sleep, or at least he did. I was laying in my bed, staring at the metal frames of the top bunk, staring blankly into space, lost in my own questions. I started wondering if this was all a huge misunderstanding and the paranoia was formed out of respect for their fallen friend. My mind raced through many more theories until I fell into a deep slumber. That night, I felt a cold presence lingering over my head as I found myself drifting back in time on the night of Roy's suicide.

He was sound asleep on his top bunk. Out of nowhere three shadows crept through the room swiftly, and silently, like snakes sneaking up upon their prey. Sensing their presence, the boy's eyes shot open, and like vipers, the shadows attacked. Just as the boy tried to scream, Link shoved a piece of cloth in his mouth, followed by duct tape. His muffled voice could barely be heard as he struggled to break the assailant's grip. There was a fourth shadow hovering over the boy as he continued to struggle.

"Hold him down," hissed Marth. Ganondorf, from the bottom bunk, grabbed the covers and pulled as tight as he could, constricting the boy nearly to the point of suffocation. His head jerked side to side, as in pleading for them to stop. His muffled screams continued as Link and the shadow doused him with water.

Link looked at Marth. "You got it, right?" He nodded.

"Yeah, Samus let me borrow it," He said as he pulled out a whip. He shoved it in the boy's face. His expression churned to absolute terror as he struggled more and more for freedom, but he was no match for Ganondorf's strength. Marth then swiftly wrapped the whip around Roy until his head was the only thing that could move. He held the whip in his hand and stared down at the boy with hatred in his eyes. The confined boy stared back, begging for mercy. With the press of a button, the sparks were released from the whip, and the boy violently shook as volts of electricity surged through his body. His cries of agony were still muffled by the gag. His body twitched everywhere, even slammed against the wall a few times, until Marth released the button.

The boy looked at his murderer, tears in his eyes, expressing sadness, fear, and contempt. His eyes begged for Marth to stop, but Marth was full of hot rage, he could only smile. The more he whimpered, the more satisfying it was. He stared down at Roy with such satisfaction in his eyes, with such hatred towards his cowering prey, and leaned his head closer. "Farewell, Roy," He muttered in such a low voice. His body convulsed into one last seizure before he was finally dead.

When it was over Ganondorf released his grip upon the blankets and Link pulled out some rope from his tunic.

"Now hang him from the ceiling!" Marth ordered.

"But what if they see the burns?" Link asked.

"Electric burns are shown on the inside of the body, not the outside."

He nodded as the silent figure jumped down from the bed and tied the rope to the fan while Ganondorf picked up the corpse. Once everything was set, it was all over.

My eyes abruptly shot open as I yanked myself up from my pillow. I looked down at my hands and wiped the cold sweat off my palms. I then threw the blanket off of me in order to absorb the icy cold air. After my heavy breathing subsided, I finally got a hold of myself. What the hell was that?

I've had nightmares before; in fact I'm used to them. After everything I've been through I've had nothing _but_ nightmares, and waking up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat is nothing short of mere habit, but never have I had a nightmare so real. I could clearly see everything that happened, Roy sleeping soundly, those four appearing, and then his brutal murder. It was as if I was there, but how could I witness something like that? Then I remembered what Falco said about there being a ghost haunting this mansion.

Suddenly as if on cue, he let out a small groan; seems like my nightmare woke him up.

"Falco, you up?" I asked.

"Ugh…"

I had to ask him, just to be sure. "Hey, which room was it that Roy killed himself in?"

"It was this one," he groaned. It was clearly evident that he was extremely drowsy. "Why do you wanna know?"

"Nothing…"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive…But I've been thinking about it…"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Was it really suicide? I mean the autopsy came out to have some ruptures within the inner cores of his skin…"

His head peered over. "What are you saying?"

"Perhaps…Murder?"

His eyes shot open as his face slowly lowered. "Snake I _highly_ suggest leaving it alone."

"Why?"

"I know I came off as a jerk when I was joking about it but Roy was a good man and it's best to let him rest in peace…It was a horrible tragedy and we've already buried it. Let it go."

"But-"

"Trust me…It's for your own good…"

With that, he rolled over to his bunk and went to sleep. I couldn't go back to sleep the rest of the night. Every time I closed my eyes I could only see Roy's. I laid in my bed staring at the ceiling, trying as much as possible to forget my dream, but to no avail. It was implanted in my mind, his eyes continued to haunt me for the rest of the night. Questioned loomed over my head. Was it all real? If so why did they kill him? And who was that fourth guy? If this were real how was it that I saw it? Is the ghost of Roy real? I continued to boggle my mind for more questions to think about as a means to forgetting those deep, blue eyes.

When it was about six in the morning, I jumped out of bed, confused. It was early, and nobody was up. I couldn't go back to sleep at all, so I decided to go outside for a morning smoke. As I made my way inside, I was surprised to see Falco standing in front of me.

"Morning," I muttered.

"You look pale," He said, "still thinking about Roy?"

"Nah…"

"You look like you've seen a ghost…"

I'm not surprised though; I might as well have seen one. He looked at me one last time before heading outside for a morning smoke as well. I decided to follow him; at least he can keep me busy for the duration of the morning.

"I had a visit from Roy last night…" I muttered as I followed him outside. Now that I was with Falco enjoying another cigarette, I could appreciate the morning breeze. It was soothing.

"Heh, real funny…" He replied. I dug in my pocket to pull out another cigarette. Before I could put it in my mouth, Falco was already lighting it for me. "Thanks," I said.

"When I was in the military, Fox and I would go on many missions together. We were a team…" He looked up at the morning sun. "We had a few other people with us, but it was mostly me watching his ass and him watching mine. Two years ago he was accepted in the first Smash tournament, and last year, he urged me to join. I thought 'eh, what the hell?' and tried out. After a vigorous trial, I made it. Here I am, at my second smash tournament."

I wasn't sure why he was telling me this, but if it calmed my nerves, then I was all ears. Next was my turn to talk.

"I was an informant for the military. Since I was a soloist they gave me the code name 'Solid Snake' because they described my work as being silent like a serpent."

We talked about our background for a couple more hours before breakfast was ready. We then made our way to the marble table and to my horror, Ike wasn't there.

"Where's Ike?" I asked. Upon looking over at Marth, Link, and Ganondorf, I noticed they didn't even flinch at the question. Marth said that when he woke up he was gone, and guessed he probably went outside to train or something. That's a load of crap…

I didn't want to jump to conclusions just yet, but I sure was eager to go to the radio and listen for any clues about his whereabouts. I shifted through many channels until I found those three. They weren't talking about it. The only thing I could hear was strategies like "Don't throw baseball bats at Ness" and "watch out for Lucario's shadow ball."

I figured I would snoop around the mansion, searching for clues, and when I had the misfortune of bumping into any of those three, I quickly told them I had to go out for a smoke and get away. It was almost night time and Ike still hadn't returned. People were getting worried, but they decided that he should return by the time the tournament starts. I had my doubts. By twilight Ike was all anybody could talk about, and listening to it all nearly drove me insane until three certain people I didn't want to run into changed topics for the worst.

"Oh and what about that military guy, Snake?" Link asked. "Why is he so concerned about looking for Ike?"

"Who knows…I saw him hanging around Falco this morning- says he's a spy of sorts…That could be a problem..." Marth replied.

I began whispering; telling myself there was no way they'd find out.

"Don't worry," Link said with a scoff, "he may be in Roy's old room but we still have an ace up our sleeves in case he decides to start snooping…"

"Well I know one thing for sure; if Snake becomes a problem then I guess we'll just have to take care of him as well." Ganondorf muttered. I heard some static pick up.

"It won't be…" Link said, "Don't forget the walls have ears… If he says a word we'll know. After all, he's _–static_ Wh…Fa…C…"

In a fit of rage, I slammed my feet into the radio. Suddenly the static cleared up.

"Hey Ganondorf, what's that?" Marth's voice swiftly interrupted.

"What's what?"

"That, on your cape."

Shit…

"Hmm…Dear God! Is that a roach?" He cried out.

"No wait," Marth said. The sound of the bug being picked up was heard. I started praying harder and harder that they would put it down, or just break it and throw it away. "Oh dear…Guys, I know what this is…"

The station went silent. Static was all I could hear. My heart sank; Marth just said he knew what it was. He knows somebody's spying on him, and they know that I was the military boy. It wouldn't take long for them to tie all loose ends together. I knew I had to get out of there as soon as I could.

I quickly turned off the radio and made my way out of my room and to the front entrance. To my horror, Ganondorf was standing right there, as if he was waiting for me. Upon my arrival he gave me a devilish grin.

"Hello Snake," He said. "Going somewhere?"

"Oh um h-hey big guy…I was just going out for one last smoke before I go to bed."

How I was able to get that much out, I wasn't sure. He shook his head and locked the door.

"Sorry, but its lock down."

"Oh come on, just one last smoke?"

"Nobody enters the mansion…Or leaves…" He cracked a huge smile upon saying "or leaves"

"Look, if you let me go out for one more, I'll share one with you. You like Salem Blacks?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I'll tell you what. If you crack open the window to your dorm, then you can smoke the whole night away without getting caught. I won't tell, promise."

There aren't any windows in my dorm. If there were, I would have been half way around the world by now. I could try and fight him, but there's no way in hell I could take on somebody as massively huge as him. I gave up and wished him a good night before returning to my room. Falco was on his top bunk reading a magazine. Oh thank God! Falco!

"Falco!" I nearly cried out. He jumped and looked at me.

"Ugh, you nearly scared me half to death."

"Falco! I need you to do me a _huge_ favor!" I was in a panic, nearly to the point of hysterical.

"Alright sure, whatcha need?"

"I need you to go outside to the entrance and see if Ganondorf is there!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Huh?" He then dropped his magazine. "Is something wrong?"

"No time to explain, I just have to get out of here!"

"Did something happen between you and Ganondorf?"

"No, nothing happened."

"Are you sure? Look you can tell me, he may be big, but it was I who took his ass down last year."

As must as I'd feel reassured about having Falco on my side to help me, it wasn't just Ganondorf. It was him, Link, some figure I don't even know, and last year's champion. There was no way I could fight them all. The only thing I could do was run.

"Look it's nothing, I just have to go. So would you _please_ go outside and look to see if he's there?"

"Alright, alright, sure thing, I'm going." He jumped down from his bunk and left the room. For the next five minutes I felt relieved. Falco wouldn't let me down. I know for a fact that he has my back now. I started thinking about how this would work. I'd get the okay from Falco, then leave this God-forsaken place, and go to the nearest base. I could then call for backup and come back with some artillery. After I get my equipment from base, I could perform a search and take down those three murderous bastards. I may not be able to prove they murdered Roy, but if I can just find Ike's body, then they'll be gone for good.

I heard footsteps heading my way. Falco must be returning, perhaps Ganondorf is gone. But what if he's not? Oh well, he has to sleep sometimes. Maybe I should tell Falco everything; he'd have to believe me. The footsteps got louder as they slowly made their way back. If Ganondorf is still there I can get him to come with me and we'll both get the jump on him. After that we can both make a run for it. If he's with me, then we could both go to base and get some equipment and backup.

Just as I had everything planned out, it all came crumbling down when I heard an all too familiar voice.

"So where do you need to go?" The voice of Marth called. I turned around to see the psycho standing right in front of me. He must have been hiding in my bed, waiting for me to return.

"Where the hell did you come from?" I asked, but all I could focus on were those eyes full of hatred. Through those eyes, I saw Roy's, right before he was murdered. I saw the same exact form of terror in those eyes, all fused with the hatred he had that night.

"Where do you need to go?" He asked yet again. I backed up a few feet. I could fight him, but he had his sword on him, whereas I had nothing. He then pulled out a cigarette. "Please, have a smoke. I heard you've been dieing for one."

"Umm no thanks…" I muttered. My breathing hastened once again. Where was Falco? I backed up a little more, and he advanced just as close, pointing the cigarette at me as if he was intending to stab me with it.

"Oh but I insist…" He muttered. With each step he took, his eyes grew with more hatred, but his grin was wild, like he was enjoying this. I turned to run, but was mortified to see Ganondorf and Link, and Falco standing in front of me, all leering with daggers in their eyes. Ganondorf closed the door and locked it. Falco smiled as he held three bugs in his hands. "Turns out the spy wasn't on vacation, afterwards…" He released a high pitched, cold laughter. It all came to me that moment. "You know it's not nice running around spying on people…I told you to leave it alone for your own good…"

I suddenly saw the fourth shadow in the dream. Falco was hovering over Roy that night, silently holding him down while the other three were taunting him. I then flashed back to the last thing Link said before I was busted.

_"It won't be…" Link said, "Don't forget the walls have ears… If he says a word we'll know. After all, he's –static Wh…Fa…C…-static…"_

I finally realized that Link was trying to tell them that I was with Falco…He was there all along…He then smiled at me.

"Snake," the giant bird muttered, "I believe we need to have a talk… Please, have a smoke…"

Author: Once again this story is for Ze Dybbuk's Psych Thriller contest. Hope you enjoyed it. Until next time!


End file.
